Bori Friendship Drabbles
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: 26 stories  one for every letter of the alphebet  about the friendship between Tori and Beck.
1. Awful Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Awful Dream<p>

Tori noticed that Beck was spacing out. He was there but he seemed a million miles away.

"Beck," she asked walking up to him, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I just didn't sleep well last night. I had a really bad dream."

"What was it about," she asked

"I made Jade cry," he said shuttering at the thought, "She said something I didn't like and I talked down to her. About 35 seconds into it she was in tears."

"Well she is kind of mean sometimes," Tori said.

"I know but she's not mean for the sake of being mean. She acts confident but she has almost no self esteem. I love Jade and I never want to make her feel bad and the idea that I would do that is really disturbing."

Tori sat down next to him and laid a hand on his arm glad she was here at the moment. Beck needed comforting.

"You would never do that in real life," she said, "It's just a dream"

"Thanks Tori," he gave her a hug, "I feel better now"


	2. Big Deal

Big Deal

Tori was really worried. She had borrowed Beck's car without his permission and had an accident. She **knew **he was going to get mad at her. Well… she might as well tell him now and get it over with.

…

"You borrowed my car without asking me," he asked incredulously

"Yeah," she said looking down ashamed.

"Um… you do realize that's not called borrowing," he told her.

"I know. So… um… are you gonna get mad at me?"

"No," he said, "I'm not. What you did was wrong but you weren't hurt and I'm grateful for that. As for the accident, it's just a scratch. It's no big deal."

She sighed in relief.

"I'll pay for the scratch," she said

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "I think it adds style"


	3. Chance

Chance

Tori looked sad. Beck came over to her.

"Hey Tor," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Well I was thinking about entering the sing-off but Jade said I don't have a chance of even placing"

"She's wrong," Beck said, "You have a very good chance of winning. I've heard you sing"

"Yeah, but Jade's entering the contest too. She already blames me for all the problems that you two have"

"Well maybe she should look in a mirror," Beck said irritated.

He loved Jade but ever since an argument they had a few nights ago he's been really annoyed with her. He didn't understand why she had to be mean to Tori. He got that she was pissed about the kiss and the time that he sided with Tori but it was a long time ago and a **very** long time ago. It was time to move on.

"Don't tell her that," Tori laughed.

_Maybe I will,_ Beck thought to himself

"I won't if you promise to enter the contest," he said and she agreed.


	4. Done

Done

It was a long and boring hour. Tori kept looking at the clock. Suddenly she got a text message. She looked down and read it. It was from Beck.

_What are you doing tonight?_

She looked up at him and grinned.

_I don't know. Why?_

A few seconds later he texted her back

_Jade and I are going to the 25__th__ anniversary concert of Les Miserables. We have an extra ticket. Wanna come with?_

She laughed.

_As long as you tell Jade not to be mean to me and make sure she isn't cause I don't want to fight with her._

_Done!_


	5. Ellen

Ellen

"Hey Beck," Tori said

"Hey Tori," Beck grinned.

"Don't you mean Ellen," she asked.

He looked at her confused.

"Huh?"

"Hollywood Center is putting on Miss Saigon and I got the role of Ellen"

Beck was excited. He was also full of fear. Jade had also tried out and **she **had gotten the role of Kim. Yeah, there would be a hell of a lot of drama there. Kim and Ellen hated each other and at the same time they were friends. He wasn't worried for Jade. She was the strongest girl he knew but Tori… he just hoped Jade would cut Tori a break. He just smiled.

"Congratulations," he told her.

Note to self, he thought, warn Jade not to be mean to Tori.


	6. Forgot

Forgot

Tori was freaking out. She had forgotten to do her homework assignment last night. If she didn't have it in by nine o'clock she would be in so much trouble.

"Whatchya doin'," Beck asked.

"Trying to finish my essay," she said, "I forgot last night. I was so tired and I was sick at that so I didn't have a change to-"

"Here," Beck told her, "Take my essay. Put your name on it"

"What," she asked, "But then you'll get in trouble"

"No I won't," he said, "I always write a backup essay just in case. I just have to print it out"

"Thanks Beck," Tori said hugging him, "You're a live saver"

He laughed and hugged her back. Just then Jade came in and started counting down.

"Relax," Tori said, "He just did me a favor"

"That 'favor' had better be G rated," Jade said


	7. Grateful

Grateful

((Tori's point of view))

I take a look at the situation going on around me. I'm **did **feel sad but now I'm feeling kind of happy. I know tomorrow I'd better run for it but today I feel great. After having a bad day there is nothing quite like having your best friend stick up for you… even if it does piss off his girlfriend who you know will take it out on your later. I look over at Beck and mouth 'thank you' to him. He smiles at me. He mouths back 'you're welcome'. Yeah, I know tomorrow I'm probably going to have to face Jade's wrath. She'll be pissed off. But today I feel like I'm on top of the world.

…

Jade surprisingly wasn't mad. She told me that Beck was right about what he had said.

"Vega you're better than I am," she said, "That's why I'm so jealous of you. I know you're going to win and I'll lose Beck forever"

"I wouldn't **want **Beck… not like that," I told her, "It would ruin our friendship."

"That makes me feel better,' Jade said


	8. Hamper

Hamper

Tori walked into the RV and started going through Beck's hamper.

"Excuse me Tori," Beck said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going through your hamper," Tori said.

"May I ask why," he asked

"Only if you promise not to get mad at me"

"I promise"

"I broke into your RV last night on a dare but I dropped my cell phone and I think I might have left it in your hamper"

Beck sighed and gave it back to her.

"Do me a favor," he said.

"Sure"

"The next time use the key. I'll have one made up for you"

"Sure. Just don't tell Jade."

"Don't worry," he said, "I like my head on my shoulders."

"I do too," she laughed


	9. Interested

Interested

"Tori," Beck said, "why did you do that?"

"Are you gonna get mad at me," she asked

"No. I'm just interested to know why you did that."

"I had a rough day and I felt like I was having a panic attack. I had to get out."

"Interesting," he said, "Next time tell me. Maybe I can help"

"You'd really be interested in helping me?"

"Of course I would Tori. You're my friend"

"Okay," she said, "I'll talk to you about it the next time if you promise not to get mad at me like you did the first time?"

"The first time I didn't take the time to be interested," he said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Cause Jade would have killed me but now that you and Jade are friends I can do that"

"Good point," Tori said


	10. Jade

Jade

"Why does Jade hate me?"

Beck looked up.

"She doesn't hate you," he said, "She blames you for the decline of our relationship.

"I didn't mean to," Tori said

"It's not your fault," Beck said, "Jade needs to grow up a little bit"

Tori raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought you would say anything bad about Jade," she said laughing.

"I love Jade but I'm gonna start holding her accountable for her behavior when she's mean to you like I did last night"

"DON'T," Tori said, "She'll take it out on me"

"You have a point," Beck said

"I just wish she and I could be friends," Tori said

"I think you already are," Beck replied, "If you weren't then she wouldn't have listened. She would have continued to be mean. She would have continued to be nasty. Jade and you are friends. Jade's just… Jade"


	11. Killer Drive By Acting Challenge

Killer Drive By Acting Challenge

"Dad no," Tori said playing a married daughter who was in her 3rd trimester of pregnancy, "I will not name the baby Little Jack"

"But Debbie I want my grandson to be named after me"

"Dad I'm not having a boy," Tori said to Beck shouting as if annoyed

"If you're not having a boy what are you having," Beck asked

"A GIRL DUH," Tori said now her character clearly annoyed

"Fine but will you name your first boy Little Jack"

"Yeah whatever," Tori said

Beck pretended to slap her.

"Don't be rude," he scolded

"I'm sorry daddy," Tori said, "I love you"

"Love you too," Beck said, "But next time I insist you have a boy.

"I can't control that," Tori's character said.

"Sure you can. Just… have the doctor separate the sperm"

Tori pretended to take a gun and shoot him and he pretended to die

"And cut," Sikowitz said, "That's a wrap"


	12. Let It Go

Mad

Tori was mad. Beck had cast Jade in the lead for the play he had written. It was so unfair. The only reason he did that was because Jade was his girlfriend. He always favored her. One time and only one time Beck had taken Tori's side. Jade of course was less than happy about it and Beck had never done that again. After that it was Jade, Jade, Jade. Jade this and Jade that. Jade always wins. It was so unfair. Tori got the understudy. Well Tori wouldn't try to vandalize Jade. She just moped around about it. She also glared at Jade.


	13. Mail

Mail

"You have mail," Tori told Beck coming into his RV

"Vega have you ever heard of knocking," Jade asked

"I'm sorry. Somehow you're mail came to my house"

"Oh that's cool Tori," Beck said

"Here you go"

"Thanks," Beck said

"Now get out," Jade told Tori

"Jade," Beck warned, "Do you need-"

"I'll get out," Tori said, "I should have knocked anyway"

She left.

"UGH," Jade said

"You don't have to be so rude," Beck told her, "Maybe you should-"

"Don't say it," Jade warned

"It's only about mail," he told her.

"Whatever," Jade said


	14. Napping

Napping

Tori was tired. She decided she was going to take a nap. She could only dream about Beck. She woke up. She called Beck.

"Hey," she said, "I was thinking about you"

"Were you? I hope it was all good"

"Of course it was good."

"I'm glad that you had a good dream about me," he said

Tori grinned.

"I'm so glad you and Jade broke up," she said

"You are? Why?"

"Cause… now you can be mine"

"You need to nap more often," he told her seductively.


	15. Only friends sequel to napping

Only friends ((sequel to napping))

Tori told Beck about her dream the next day.

"Tori," Beck said, "I like you. But I don't want to be your boyfriend and I wouldn't break up with Jade. I love her"

"Man she's lucky to have you," Tori said

"One day you'll find the perfect match for you," Beck told Tori

"Thanks," Tori said with a smile


	16. Ping Pong

Ping Pong

Tori was bored out of her mind.

"Hey Beck," she said, "Want to play a game of ping pong?"

"Sure," he said, "But I should warn you, I'm the ping pong king"

"I'm better," she said serving the ball.

"Oh yeah? ((return))"

"Yeah, point for me"

"Want to bet on it," Beck asked.

"Sure. How about this? You win I treat you and Jade to lunch and if I win you have to give me the lead in your new play you are directing"

"Oh it's ((return)) so on"

"Good," Tori said

It turned out to be a tie.

"Looks like we both won," Tori said

"Yes it does," Beck agreed

So Beck and Jade got a free lunch and Tori got the lead in the play.


	17. Quite Sure

**Reassurance**

Tori was really nervous. She had a test the next day. She thought for sure that she would fail. Beck saw Tori panicking. He walked over to her.

"Tori," he said, "There's no need to panic. You know this"

"You're right," she said, "Thank you. You made me feel much better."

Tori aced the test.


	18. Reading

**Reading**

"Whatchya doing?"

"Reading"

"Whachya reading"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"Tori! I know you're still mad at me about the other day but that wasn't very polite"

Tori laughed

"For GOD sake Beck," she said, "That's the name of the book. It's called None Of Your Business"

Beck blushed.

"Oh," he said, "Sorry about that"

"It's okay. I forgive you. I'm not Jade"

"Don't say that again," Beck told her feeling the need to defend Jade.

"Sorry," Tori said and went back to reading.


	19. Spanking and Sympathy

Spanking and Sympathy

"Hey Beck," Tori said, "Why don't you sit down?"

"I can't," he said, "Jade was not too happy about something I did the other night"

She looked confused.

"So what does that have to do with you sitting down," Tori asked.

"Well let's just say my butt still hurts and she did it last night"

Tori winced in sympathy. She'd only been spanked once and it was by her babysitting when she was six for throwing up. It hurt like hell and her parents immediately had the babysitter fired. She put one hand on his shoulder.

"Man," she said, "I am so sorry"

"Thanks," Beck said, "I kind of had it coming though. I did something I knew would piss her off but I just wasn't thinking when I did it"

"We all make mistakes," Tori said

"Yeah Vega," Jade said coming up, "We all do. Beck, I'm sorry about what I did but you really upset me by saying what you said. Vega for once in your miserable life you were right"


	20. Time Out

This was written by request from Annie. She wanted me to write a one shot about what if Beck had timed Tori out not Jade. So here goes Annie

* * *

><p><span>Time Out<span>

"No," Tori told Jade, "I think you're pretty stupid right now"

Beck knew that Jade would be pissed because of what Tori had said. Yeah Jade had made the comment but she was just teasing. Tori was being mean.

"Okay time out Tori," he told her

"WHAT! Who do you think you are," Tori yelled

Beck leaned forward and whispered, "Someone who would rather not have Jade strangle you"

She nodded in understanding and went to go sit on the steps. She was grateful that Beck cared about her like that but why did he have to side with Jade all the time. Why couldn't he ever tell Jade off or let her suffer a little? Jade got everything she wanted including Beck. Tori watched as Beck put an arm around Jade. She rested her head on his shoulder.

_One day Beck Oliver, _she thought to herself, _you will be mine._

She thought that thought to herself the whole time.


	21. understanding

Understand

"Do you understand why this is happening," Beck asked Tori

"I don't even understand **what's **happening," Tori said laughing

"Oh you don't know? It seems that Cat punched Alice in the face"

"WHAT! Why would Cat do that?"

"I don't know. I would assume because she did something mean"

"Yeah I would think so too," Tori said, "Look don't get on Cat's case."

"Oh I'm not going too," Beck said

"Good," Tori replied, "Then we agree"

Beck laughed.

"You know what," he said, "You're lucky we're friends"

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah Tori?"

"Tell me something I don't know"


	22. Varrifying

**Verify**

"So Beck," Tori said, "I heard a rumor. It was about something you said to Jade or you're going to say to her?"

"Yeah rumor isn't true," Beck said, "See 1) I love her and 2) I know if I said that to her it would piss her off to no end. But thanks for verifying it instead of annoying it's true"

Tori smiled.

"You're welcome,' she said 


	23. Wisedom

**Wise**

"I just don't understand this," Beck said

"Let me explain," Tori asked.

"Take it away," he said smiling.

She explained it.

"Wow Tori," he said, "You are wise"

"Thanks," Tori said grinning


	24. Xtreme Much

**Xtreme much?**

"Tori I can't believe I did that," Beck said, "Now I'm gonna have all sorts of horrible things happen. I… I won't get into a good college. I am so doomed.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Dude," she said, "Dramatic much?"

"But I failed a test," Beck said.

"And I thought JADE was the drama queen," Tori said, "So what if you failed a test. It's **one **test."

"I know but what if-"

"It's just **one **test," Tori said, "That's all it is. You aren't doomed. Why do you get so extreme?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well don't be," said Tori.


	25. Yelling

Yelling

"THAT WAS UNBELIVABLY STUPID," Tori yelled at Beck, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO DO THAT!"

Beck sighed

"Granted it wasn't the best decision I could have made," he admitted

"Not the best choice," she said, "You were DRINKING and DRIVING. You're lucky you weren't pulled over by the cops. I swear. I should whack some sense into you"

"I think the hangover did that," Beck said groaning.

"Well good," Tori said, "Next time I'm going to tell my dad and you'll be arrested. I care about you too much to let you do stupid stuff like that."

"Tori I'm sorry"

"I know," she said, "But that was really dumb of you"

"I'll never do anything like that again"

She gave him a hug.

I know you won't," she said

"Thanks for caring," he told her.


	26. Zillions

Zillions

"Beck come on," Tori said, "There are zillions of people who like you but there's only one person who loves you more then I do"

"And who is that?"

"Jade," Tori said

"But she's been so mean lately," Beck argued.

"Of course she's mean. She's Jade"

"Point taken"


End file.
